


Defectors

by kay_obsessive



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: Your Pokemon get along; that’s how this starts.





	Defectors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Your Pokemon get along; that’s how this starts. Hard to be enemies when they just want to play.

You stare helplessly as the Poochyena tussle harmlessly, tails wagging, until you hear a laugh.

The Magma girl pulls down her hood, and she looks exactly like you would expect, hair a fiery copper, eyes warm brown. Makes you wish you’d gone through with dying blue streaks into your hair like some of your teammates, just so you might look more like an Aqua girl.

“We could talk instead,” she suggests, smiling. 

You shrug. “I _was_ just told to slow you down.”

* * *

The big plans are supposed to be too secret for someone so low on the ladder to know, but you hear the whispers anyway and worry.

You lean back against the wall beside the Magma girl – you’ve both long given up on even pretending to battle when you meet – and sigh. “I don’t like all this talk about ancient Pokémon,” you say. “I think… we might be going too far.”

“Yeah,” she says, smiling sadly. “Us too.” She reaches over slowly and laces her fingers with yours. “We could run away?”

You close your eyes, squeeze her hand, and nod.

* * *

The clearing you stop in once the wild weather calms down is beautiful – lush green field cut by a crystal clear stream. You wonder how you ever felt so strongly that one should dominate over the other.

The newly ex-Magma girl throws a stick, and both Poochyena run after it. “What do we do now?” she asks. “I’m not sure we should stay in Hoenn.”

“We could go to Alola. I hear it’s nice this time of year.”

She laughs. “Awful lot of water.”

“Volcanoes, too,” you promise. “Seems a good fit for us.”

Her smile brightens. “Then let’s go.”


End file.
